<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving Love by LadyDarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208489">Craving Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling'>LadyDarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began when his mother passed away. Now, Hope Estheim lives a life of constant debauchery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Estheim/Bartholomew Estheim, Hope Estheim/Maqui, Hope Estheim/Noel Kreiss, Hope Estheim/Snow Villiers, Hope Estheim/Yuj, Oerba Dia Vanille/Oerba Yun Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It All Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please make sure to read through the tags. If there is anything that disturbs you, I do apologize and ask for your to leave now. This story is going to get worse before it gets any better. </p><p>I love my baby boy Hope, so why not put him through the ringer you know?! I do hope you enjoy and stick with me throughout this wild adventure!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Estheim's seemed like any other ordinary wealthy family. From the outside looking in, they had it great, but inside the walls of the ostentatious abode, lurked evil. It started when the mother, Nora Estheim, passed away due to natural causes. She left behind her fourteen year old son, Hope Estheim, who'd grown deeply attached to his mother. Her death weighed heavily on him. The boy became distant, mute. He'd rarely leave his room for anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, there was the widowed husband, Bartholomew Estheim. The man never once was tempted by alcohol until his beloved wife passed. Every night he'd stumble into their home in a drunken stupor. Babbling nonsense while destroying everything in his path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, he'd found himself in his son's room. Hope laid there on his bed, his back to his father. The man went into a rage, blaming the fourteen year old for the death of his wife. Wishing she'd never birthed such an ungrateful child. Hope laid wide awake, listening to every hurtful word his father said to him. Tears ran down the boy's pale face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Hope was on his back. His father atop him. He had both of his son's wrists pinned to the bed. Hope stared terrified into his father's glassy eyes. "Nora," his father called, leaning into the boy's neck, "I'll impregnate you and we'll have a new son." His father kissed his neck tenderly, suckling every now and then to leave a hickey on Hope's porcelain skin. "Dad," Hope struggled against his father's advances, trying to shake him off. His father didn't budge once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Nora," the man groaned as he grinded his hardening member against his son's groin. "Say it," he kissed along Hope's jawline, "call me your daddy." Hope turned his head, "Get off of me!" That was the most he raised his voice in a while. But it was only a waste of breath since his words fell on deaf ears. His father released him for a second, only to retrieve his throbbing cock from his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope took the opportunity to escape. He was able to get on his knees and crawl towards the edge of the bed, but his father caught him by the hem of his pants. "Nora," the man sounded annoyed, "stop playing hard to get darling." Roughly, his father yanked down the boy's pajama bottoms revealing his bare ass. "Dad," Hope pleaded, eyes swelling up with tears again, "please stop! I'll be good, please don't!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the pitiful pleads coming from the beautiful porcelain doll before him. Spreading the boy's backside, Bartholomew rammed his throbbing cock into the virgin hole. Hope released a blood curdling scream. He felt like he was dying, like everything inside him was being torn apart. "Oh Nora, Nora," his father moaned as he thrusted wildly inside his son's bleeding anus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope clawed at the bed sheets, the pain from behind was tearing him apart. He couldn't take it. The neighbors were sure to alert sector security by how loud he was screaming. But no matter how he screamed for it to stop, it never did. This torture continued for another two hours. Eventually the pain subsided. Now he felt nothing. He wasn't even sure if he was still alive at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, I love you so much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were the last words he heard before he blacked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning sun beamed into Hope's room. He didn't feel like moving, not like he could anyway. His mind went to the events of last night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"that was a bad dream...That was all a dream...A nightmare!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope forced himself out of bed, but the moment he put weight on his legsー</span>
  <em>
    <span>thudー</span>
  </em>
  <span>he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain shot through his body, but mostly his lower half. He couldn't get up, he couldn't even crawl. Everything hurts. Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Hope!" He didn't even hear the sound of his door opening. His father kneeled beside him, "Oh my heavens...What happened to you?" Hope felt sick. Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>not remember the hell he'd just put his own son through? When his father tried to help him up, he snatched his hand away, a glare on his beautiful face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go to hell!" Hope used his bed as support as he pulled himself up onto shaking legs. It hurt. It hurt so much, but he refused to accept help from this man. His father looked hurt, "Please Hope...Don't push me away, we're all we have left…" Hope didn't have the energy to waste ridiculing his drunkard father. He crawled back into the same soiled bed that his father brutally assaulted him on. "Get out of my room." Hope curled into a tight ball, holding his aching body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," his father said sadly, "Alright…" He walked to the door, looking back at Hope one last time. "You know," he smiled, "you look just like your mother." Hope felt his heart sink. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When the Snow Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope befriends a man that shows him kindness and showers him with affection. He can trust him, he knows he can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[TW: Consensual underage sexual activities]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It'd been a few days since that night. Hope was finally able to shower and wash his bedding since his father was put doing God knows what. The boy retrieved his laundry and made his way back upstairs to his room. He locked the bedroom door behind him since he knows not to trust his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope made his bed with his freshly washed bedding. He eased himself into bed, not wanting to lay on his backside since it was still sore. Hope lays on his side, staring out of his bedroom window. How long has it been since he'd left this house? His room? He pushed even his closest friends away after his mother died and now, he has nothing, no one. Even the house he grew up in, the place he used to call home, was now foreign to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't feel safe here, but where else could he go? Sure he could run away, but with what funds? He was intelligent, yes, but had no street smarts. Maybe he should take a walk in the morning, before his father woke up. Fresh air would do him some good. Maybe visit the neighbors, ask them about their lives. Hope distracted himself with meaningless ideas, it worked, not once did he think about the pain in his rectum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door to the Estheim Residence opened. Heavy footsteps followed by slurred swears made their way up the stairs. Hope laid wide awake on the bed, frozen with fear. The footsteps halted, and so did Hope's breathing. It was about a minute before the footsteps resumed. They became more and more distant before the slamming of a door was heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope finally felt safe enough to breathe again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm safe tonight…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thinking that only made him feel terrified for the nights to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope awoke around 8 o'clock, he still had time to go on that walk he'd talked about. Hopping out of bed, the boy went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was a little chilly so he wore a sweater with a nice pair of pants to match it. The hickies from a few days ago were healing, but still very visible. Hope tied his treasured green bandana around his neck to cover them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped on some shoes and headed down the stairs. He stopped midway. "Oh," his father smiled, "Well don't you look lovely." Hope averted his glance. "Going out? Well be careful, okay? Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Hope walked by the man, not saying a word. "Hope, wait." The boy froze, his hand on the door handle, ready to exit. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his small frame. His father pulled him into a loving embrace, kissing the top of the boy's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, Hope." It sounded so convincing, Hope almost believed the bastard. "Please," came his father softly, "tell your daddy you love him too." Hope's entire body tensed. Why was his father being so caring all of a sudden? Even before his mother died, his father was never affectionate towards Hope. As much as he wanted to reject it, it felt...nice. The feeling of someone embracing him. He only got that feeling when his mother was still alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope shook his head, pulling away from his father's hold. "Don't touch me." He turned the door handle and left out of the beautiful estate. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hope arrived at Felix Heights, sitting down on one of the benches. There were a lot more people out than he thought there'd be. It was a beautiful day to be out though, so he couldn't fault them. Still, a lot of the faces he saw were new. It must be tourist season. He watched as passers-by stopped at a few vendors, purchasing various items and equipment to take home to their families or friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The empty seat beside Hope was then occupied by a body. He glanced over to see a handsome looking man. He could see a beige trench coat and black gloves, that was all of the attire he'd caught from his quick glance. The man nudged Hope, "You from around here by any chance?" Hope had been told "not to talk to strangers", but at the same time, his mother wanted him to get out of his comfort zone. Nervously, the boy spoke, "Uh yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smiled, "It's my lucky day. I kinda got separated from my friends." Hope tilted his head, isn't this man grown? Doesn't he have some sense of direction? </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Obviously not." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope thought to himself. "Where did you lose them?" The man scratched the stubble on his chin, "Uhh…" "Do you not remember?" Hope frowned. "Nope," the man laughed, "Guess I forgot!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Hope stood from the bench. "I can't help you if I don't know where to look. Palumpolum isn't even that big." "Well if it isn't that big," the man stood, towering over Hope, "I'd be easy for you to show me around then. Right?" He gave Hope a cheesy grin. Hope rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine." Hope walked off, the stranger trailing behind him. "Hey," Hope called over his shoulder, "What's your name anyway?" The man smiled, "It's Snow. Snow Villiers." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hope had to admit, even though Snow seemed like an aloof adolescent with little to no common sense, he was a nice guy. They barely knew each other, but Hope felt close to the man somehow. The two stopped at the central arcade for a quick snack break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place is huge!" Snow wiped a few droplets of sweat from his forehead. Hope smiles as he sips from his juice box, "Guess to an outsider, it is a little overwhelming." Hope was glad he decided to go out, Snow had been the most excitement he's had since the passing of his mother. Unconsciously, Hope leaned against the muscular blonde man. His little heart skipped a beat when he felt a gloved hand ruffle his silver hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope couldn't help but smile and lean into the man's touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are!" Both males looked towards the rose colour haired woman. "Sis," Snow exclaimed happily, standing to greet the woman. She simply pinched him directly in the chest, enough to make his stumble a little. "Ow! What was that for, Sis?" The woman glared at him, "I'm not your sister." She turned her gaze to Hope, who sat there looking confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you the one who found this idiot?" Hope nodded. "Well thanks. Hope he didn't cause you any trouble." Hope shook his head, "No not at all. Actually, he was great company." The woman raised an eyebrow, "Oh was he now?" Snow gave her that same cheesy grin. Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk away. "Let's go, idiot." "Hold on Sis!" The woman glanced over her shoulder. Snow continued, "I can't leave him here. Can I at least take him home? Please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, the woman walked off, "If you get lost again, that's on you." "Thanks Sis!" The woman was way out of earshot now. "So," Snow placed his hands on his hips, "Which way is your place?" Hope stood, tossing his empty carton of juice in a nearby trash bin. "It's not far. Follow me."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hope's home wasn't far from the central arcade at all. Snow was certain he'd be able to make it back to the hotel alone, at least he hoped so. "Guess this is it huh?" Hope was kind of sad that his little day out had reached its end. Snow ruffled the tuft of silver hair, smiling, "We can walk around more tomorrow!" Hope's emerald eyes lit up, "Really?" Nodding, Snow pointed off towards a group of beautifully lit up buildings. "Some friends and I are spending the week here. We're staying in that hotel over there." Hope couldn't contain his excitement. Tightly, he wrapped his arms around Snow's muscular frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow smiled, embracing the boy. "I'll come by the hotel in the morning. That way you don't get lost." Snow agreed to wait at the hotel until Hope got there. Pulling away, Hope waved goodnight to Snow before disappearing inside his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope felt all tingly after spending the day with Snow. The sweater he was wearing even smelled like the man's cologne. Smiling to himself, Hope went into the kitchen to grab himself a snack before bed. Luckily for him, his father sat there at the dinner table, his head down. Several empty bottles of expensive alcoholic beverages laid scattered around the kitchen table and floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With frown plastered on his pretty face, Hope proceeded to collect the bottles and toss them in the trash. "You're the pathetic one." Hope mumbled as he tossed the final bottle in the trash. His father finally responded, raising his head and turning to stare at Hope. Hope narrowed his eyes, "What?" "Where were you?" His father sounded angry. Shrugging, Hope grabbed a fruit and some water from the fridge, "Out." Hope turned and left the kitchen and his drunken father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope sat on his bed, an apple slice in his mouth as he stared out of his window. He could see the hotel Snow was staying at from here. Snow. What a strange man. Yet, Hope didn't sense any ill intent coming from him. He felt like he could trust Snow wholeheartedly. Hope could barely sleep that night, he was too excited about being with Snow again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When the following morning finally came, Hope was fiddling with his hair. He suddenly felt self-conscious about it, about his outfit and appearance in general. He'd changed clothes several times and tried countless different hairstyles, but nothing seemed to be good enough. Hope settled on his normal hairstyle and a nice button up shirt with shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope went running out the door and to the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt horrible for making Snow wait, but he wanted to look presentable for him. Hope spotted Snow standing outside the hotel. Hope jogged up to the scruffy looking blonde, "Sorry to have kept you waiting." Snow smiled, shaking his head, "Nah, I was worried I overslept!" Hope giggled, "Well we should get a move on." The boy took a hold of Snow's hand, pulling him off towards some tourist attractions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped at a little cafe for lunch, Snow's treat. "Who was that lady from yesterday?" "Sis? Her name's Lightning, but she's a sister to me!" Hope nodded in understanding, "I see. I was just curious is all. Is she the only one you're here visiting with?" Snow shook his head, finishing up a sandwich he'd ordered, "Nope. There's a few of us. We just split up during the day to see everything Palumpolum has to offer." Hope nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's your order!" The cafe worker sat a bowl of ice cream in front of Hope. The boy thanked her before she bowed and walked off. Hope took a spoonful of the desert and held it out to Snow, "Say ah." Snow opened his mouth, "Ah." Hope guided the spoon into Snow's awaiting mouth. He watched as the man's eyes sparkled, "Wow! That's good!" "Right," Hope smiled, feeding the man another spoonful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope wiped away a trail of melted ice cream that ran from the corner of Snow's mouth. He brought his thumb to his lips and licked the sweet liquid off. Snow watched, enthralled. Hope shifted his eyes to stare at the man, "Something wrong?" "No, no," Snow laughed nervously, scratching his head. Hope sat the spoon in the nearly empty ice cream dish. "Are you sure? You're red." Hope stood from his chair, leaning over the table to place his hand on Snow's forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy's hands were so soft and delicate. Snow just wanted to take them and place kisses on each one of his fingers. "I'm fine! Promise!" Snow smiled, trying his best to keep himself under control. Hope gave him a concerned look, but didn't push the matter. Sitting back in his seat, Hope went to pick up the spoon once again, but ended up dropping it onto the ground. "Uh-oh. One sec." Hope slid out of his seat and onto his knees to retrieve the spoon that's escaped his grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking it up, Hope went to crawl back into his seat, but there was something else of interest catching his attention. A prominent bulge between Snow's legs drew Hope closer. Hope reached out a delicate hand to grope the bulge. It'd caught Snow by surprise. He almost flew out of his seat by the sudden feeling. Looking down, he saw Hope groping his hard on through his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this what's bothering you?" Hope squeezed the bulge gently, feeling it throb and twitch in his hand. Snow only nodded, unable to say a word. It'd been how long since Snow was last touched by someone other than his own hand? Was this extremely wrong and questionable? Yes. But was he going to deny himself a sweet release? No. It'd hurt Hope's feelings if he told the boy to stop. Yeah. That was it. He didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was shown a few videos in school of women performing oral sex to their male partners, he was fairly knowledgeable, at least on some things. He was still nervous however, but he didn't want to disappoint Snow. If he could help him and if this was the only way to, he'd have to do it. Hope unzipped the man's pants, fishing into his boxers to rescue the throbbing beast trapped inside. Hope gasped when he felt Snow's penis. It was big, bigger than his hand. It was sticky and hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope continued with small strokes using only his hand. "Does it feel good?" Hope asked nervously. "Yeah," Snow pants, "Real good…" That put Hope's worries at ease. He proceeded with using his tongue to please Snow. Hope was severely inexperienced, but that didn't matter to Snow. He wanted nothing more than to fill Hope's mouth with his cock and cum down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste of another man's genitals had to be an acquired one. The more he trailed his tongue along the pulsating veins, the more the taste of Snow's cock infiltrated his mouth. It was horrible at first, but he'd started to like it after awhile. "Fuck," Snow groaned, thrusting his hips forward, "Suck it. Suck my cock, please." Hope acknowledged the blonde's plea, taking the bulbous head between his lips and sucking gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow swallowed his moans, still composing himself as best as he could. He wanted to shove the boy's head down. Make him choke on it. But it'd make a scene and definitely attract attention. Hope was only able to take the head into his mouth without choking. The boy's inexperience made the whole scene that much more enticing. Hope was still young and innocent, he had room to grow and learn. Thinking about how he could teach the boy how to suck cock, suck </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock, made him harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Snow swore under his breath, "I'm gonna cum..Fuck...I'm..!" A bitter liquid filled Hope's mouth. His immediate reaction was to swallow as much of it as he could. Snow's member slipped from the boy's mouth. They both sat there, panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope got back into his chair, taking a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Snow," he said, worried. Snow looked at the boy, a smile on his face. "Let's get you home, yeah?" Sadly Hope nodded, the sun would be settling soon. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They held hands all the way to the Estheim Residence. Hope really didn't want Snow to leave. "Can we meet again tomorrow morning?" Snow scratched his head, "I dunno. I got some stuff tomorrow." Hope pouted, sadly looking at the ground, "Well if we can't meet tomorrow, how about I give you a parting gift?" Hope tugged Snow over to the porch. "Parting gift? Hope, you don't have to give me anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope shook his head, "I want to. So…," he pulled down his shorts, bending over for Snow to see his bare ass. "H-Hope!" The boy held a finger up, insinuating for Snow to be quiet. "I want to know what it feels like...When you do it with someone you like…" Hope whispered only for himself to hear. The unzipping sound of pants was enough to know that Snow wanted to do this just as bad as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow knelt behind the boy, squeezing his plump, round cheeks. "Hope...fuck, you're seducing me." Snow drove his tongue inside the boy's puckered hole. Hope squeaked out a cry, it felt good. Snow was being kind to his body, unlike the previous man. Snow sucked and tongued the boy's entrance until it was slick with saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, standing to his full height. Snow's cock was already hard, ready to plow the wanton body before him. He controlled himself, slowly easing himself inside on the younger boy. Hope kept one hand against the wall and the other over his mouth to minimize his moans. Snow was so big, but it felt so good. He wanted more of Snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow was gentle with his thrusts, every now and then he'd ask if Hope was still okay. The boy nodded, begging Snow to continue. Snow complied fucking the boy ever so gently, ensuring he doesn't break the fragile thing. Snow grabs a hold of the boy's thin waist, his thrusts increasing in pace. He's close to release and he wanted to spill every drop inside of him. Hope fought back moans, this feeling was fogging his brain. All he could think about was this intoxicating feeling caused by Snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope's eyes rolled back when Snow slammed his member into him one last time. Pouring his seed deep inside of him. Hope's penis dripped with semen, he'd came as well. Snow removed his limp member from inside the boy. He watched as the semen dripped from his stretched anus and ran down his smooth, hairless legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snow…," Hope pants, his legs giving out, as he now sits on his knees, "I want to see you...please...I want more of Snow…" Snow tucked himself away then proceeded to dress Hope. He scooped the boy up in his arms, "I'll come by tomorrow. I promise." Hope smiled, "Thank you." Snow walked to the doorstep then gently sat Hope down. "Go rest up, alright?" He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Hope nodded and waved the man off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering his house, he was unaware of his father who'd been watching everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was that man, Nora?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter! </p><p>[Tw: sexual acts involving a minor]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A drunken man speaks with a sober mind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That's how the saying goes, right? In this very moment, Hope wholeheartedly believed that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a whore Nora," his father spat angrily, striking the small body with a leather belt. Hope cried, flinching in pain, for his father to stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not her," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to scream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not mom!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>His father continued the abuse with no intentions of stopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bartholomew spread the boy's legs apart. From his position, he could see the boy's stretched entrance. This enraged him more. "Was it good," he asked, burying his cock inside the loose hole, "Answer me Nora!" Hope sobbed, it did feel good. He loved that fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach that only Snow could bring about. When Snow touched him, it tingled. He handled him like fine China, like he was fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father tightly secured the belt around the boy's neck as he fucked him into the kitchen table. He roughly yanked it, causing the boy to jerk forward; gasping for air. "You'll never leave me again," the man growled, pounding into the small body hard enough to rock the table. Hope choked out sobs and moans, tears streaming down his pretty little face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated it, as bad as he wanted it to stop, his body craved more. His dangling penis leaked with semen, he wanted to cum so badly. His father threw his head back, letting out a groan as he filled his </span>
  <em>
    <span>"wife"</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his beloved seed. The man let the belt slip from his hands as he pulled himself from inside the frail body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope shamelessly released as well, droplets of semen stuck to his lower tummy. He heard his father mutter an "I love you," he didn't know if it was meant for him or his mother to hear. Hope didn't reply. The boy laid there, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even notice his drunk father stumbling towards the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope laid there for a moment; his emerald eyes never left the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't want this...Not with</span>
  </em>
  <span> <strong>him.</strong>" </span>
  <span>The boy finally decided to push himself off of the table. He collected his clothes in his hands and slowly made his way up the stairs. The silky bed sheets felt good against his nude body. He drifted off into sleep, dreaming about one man in particular. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was a hot Wednesday morning. Snow didn't feel like getting out of bed to do anything. But he had to. He promised to meet Hope at his house today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hope." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy's name brought up memories of the other day. It stiffened his morning wood, which only made the blonde groan. Hope didn't look </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>young, but he sure as hell didn't look over eighteen. Snow struggled internally if he should masturbate to the thought of a young boy performing sexual acts with him or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knock on his hotel room door. "Y-Yeah?!" Snow scrambled to cover his erection. "Lightning said get your lazy bum outta bed!" Came a cheery Australian accent, "Well...she didn't say it so nicely, but you get the gist of it! But do make haste," she added, "we're going to get breakfast together!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow peeked under the pillow he'd put over his crotch. As if his hard on would magically bust a Houdini and disappear. "I'll shower then be down in a bit," he called, making his way to the bathroom. He couldn't hear what she said after that, all he could think about was how he could calm himself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stood in the shower, the cold water pelted against his body. He tried not to think about the problem between his legs since he did need to take a proper shower. Snow couldn't help but wonder how Hope knew anything about sex since he looked so young. Maybe he was just getting old, this upcoming generation seemed to be more knowledgeable than he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quick shower, only because he didn't want to keep his friends waiting. His erection was still as prominent as ever. Why didn't he just jerk off when he had the chance? Sighing to himself he got dressed, trying his best to conceal his problem. Baggy pants and a plain top, perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a little bistro right beside their hotel. They sat outside, despite the heat, since they wanted to see the scenery. "I'm gonna go ahead and say it," the group looked over to a brunette young man who was staring directly at Snow. "Where the hell have </span>
  <b>you </b>
  <span>been disappearing to?" "That is a really good question," chimed in a young woman with pigtails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow was sweating, and it wasn't the weather. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh I met this native kid who showed me around, gave me a blowjob, and let he have sex with him in front of his home." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn't tell them that! "Um…" They were all staring at him, waiting for his reply. "Well you see...uh…there's this personー" "So there's a girl involved," the brunette man interrupted with a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning rose her head from the menu, glaring daggers at the scruffy blonde. "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?" "No, no, no! It's not like that!" Snow put up his hands defensively. If Lightning knew what Snow really was up to, she'd kill him for two reasons. One, for being sexually active with a minor. And two, cheating on her younger sister, Sarah; who was also his fiancee, with a minor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They showed me around is all, haha!" Snow wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying to his friends. In his defense, Hope did show him around town a couple times. "I didn't want you guys to get upset with me or anything. Sorry for hiding something so silly." He laughed it off as he rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group seemed to buy it, at least he'd hope so. Noel, who was the brunette, rolled his eyes, "Boring. I thought it was going to be something abysmal." "No way," came Snow, "I am a faithful husband-to-be thank you!" The group shared a laugh, even Snow could laugh at the lie that left his own lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed their breakfast in peace until Snow stared out at the crowd passing by. He noticed a familiar head of silver hair. Emerald eyes met Snow in a quick glance. When he rubbed his eyes, the boy seemed to have vanished like a ghost. "Snow. Hey. Snow!" Snow snapped out of his trance and turned to the caramel skinned woman next to him, "You feelin' alright?" Came her Australian accent. "Uh," Snow looked back at the crowd, quickly scanning it for the boy. He turned back to the woman, "Yeah, I'm good Fang. Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow stood from his seat, "I'm gonna run back to the hotel, I left my phone and wallet." He'd become quite the liar in the past few days. He left, but not to find anything except for the boy. "I'm gonna follow 'em." Noel stood from his seat as well. "If it is a super cute girl, I won't be able to fault him for getting a little excited." Lightning raised her glass, threatening to throw it at the man. He laughed, quickly getting out of the splash zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys sure are strange," came the woman with the pigtails, Vanille. "You got that right, love." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Snow didn't know Palumpolum as well as Hope did. He didn't know all the twists and turns or shortcuts. The natives probably thought he was a crazy person, running around shouting Hope's name. He felt like he'd been looking for hours. He stopped around some back alley to catch his breath. He was pooling with sweat, he naturally a sweaty person and the weather wasn't being very helpful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snow?" The man turned to the sound of his name. Hope stood at the other end of the alley, a worried look on his face. "What are you doing all the way back here? Weren't you with your friends?" "Yeah but," he took a moment for his breathing to reconcile before continuing, "I saw you. You didn't stop or say anything so I was worried." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile crept onto Hope's face. He approached the man, taking his enormous hand in his petite one. "It's nice that you were worried about me, but," he brought Snow's sweaty hand to his plump lips, placing a kiss on it. "Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you came looking for me for?" Hope stared up at the man through his long, beautiful lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow swallowed a lump in his throat. Well he did come looking for him, but was he actually worried about him? No. He wanted something else from the boy. Snow didn't have to answer for Hope to understand. The boy laughed a little, "It's alright. I want it too, okay?" Snow felt his dick twitch back to life. "No one comes through here," Hope explained, dropping to his knees before the man. He pulled the grey sweatpants down to Snow's ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope pulled down the man's boxers, his cock sprung out. The boy smiled, wrapping both hands around the base. Looking up, he noticed Snow watching him. Hope smiled, using his tongue to please the bulbous head. Snow got a shiver down his spine. Was he really this desperate for physical contact? He thought about what he was going to tell Serah when she found outー</span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>she found out. She was his wife-to-be after all, and he'd been so excited to finally get Lightning's blessing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All thoughts of that other woman seemed to flutter away like an autumn leaf in the wind. Hope moved his hands to sit idle on the ground as he bobbed his head up and down Snow's shaft. Hope looked like a chipmunk, cute and small, with a mouth so filled his cheeks were puffing out. Snow moaned, using a hand to guide the boy's head. "Hope," he panted, feeling his climax build up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Droplets of bitter liquid flooded the boy's taste buds. He only choked when Snow had forced his head down. Waves of semen drenched the boy's throat. Snow released him, Hope coughed into his hands as he tried to catch his breath. Snow leaned against the wall of the alley, taking a few breaths before realizing what he'd done again. He scrambled to apologize, but Hope was giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you miss me that much?" Hope teased, standing to his feet. Snow couldn't come up with an answer quick enough. Hope stood on the tip of his toes, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. He was just tall enough to be able to place a kiss on the man's jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow reacted to his name, looking down at the boy. Hope smiled, "When you leave...I want to go with you." Snow was taken aback. "You want toーWhat? That's insane. I...I'm from Gran Pulse, it's a minute away." Hope shook his head, "I don't care. I want to go with you." Hope kneed at the man's crotch, "Aren't you going to miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Snow tensed as his member rose to attention once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope wasn't this flirty before, but Snow wasn't complaining. The boy had a...charm about him. Snow shook his head, the guilt was getting to him. "Hope I," he stared at the boy's soft, sad face. If he told him no, it'd probably hurt his feelings. "I…," Snow bit his lip, "I'll think about it." Hope perked up, "Really?" "Yeah yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell was he going to tell everyone? Hey guys this kid that I know wants to come home with me? They'd probably throw him in jail right then and there. But Hope was so alluring, so sweet, so beautiful. Snow wanted him, yearned for those dainty hands to caress his throbbing dick and stroke it until his balls were drained dry. That was something he didn't get at home with Serah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snow?" The man looked down at the boy. "It's poking me." Snow watched as the boy sunk back down to his knees, ready to cater to his aching needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well," came a voice from the opposite end of the alleyway. "What do we have here, Snow?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you all think so far! Comments really help with future projects and ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>